


Round and Round

by Katasumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katasumi/pseuds/Katasumi
Summary: -柴可夫斯基《1812序曲》OP.49-实验性产物，第一人称双视角切换，战后战后战后（说是战后其实只是一篇突发pwp）





	Round and Round

他说这话的时候，好像很认真，又好像很戏谑，他那张对着我向来都有夸张表情的脸在此刻没有任何可以窥探出其内心态度的变动。

 

 **“那就一起去死吧。”** 他说。

 **“那就一起去死吧。”** 我重复了他的话。

 

“我们背对彼此，然后各自向前跨三步，我数到三，我们转身，对着对方挥动魔杖。一个阿瓦达索命，你和我甚至都不会感到痛苦。”

**“你敢吗，波特？”**

 

他问我，我发现很难回答他， **“你敢吗？”** 我问自己，空气的裂缝几乎把我吞噬，我在那里转啊转，转啊转，Round and Round，那个裂缝越来越大，张开血盆大口仿佛等待我们的大驾光临。

 

一个阿瓦达索命，我曾经眼睁睁地看着小天狼星，我的教父，在一瞬间被它带走生息，就在跟我说完话的下一秒，我怀疑那是否有一秒，他的嘴维持在最后一个单词收尾时候的口型，但那一霎那的表情又是悲哀的，更像是抱歉，我猜他如果还有一秒的剩余会说出对不起。

 

涌上心头的是难以言喻的悲伤，但没有悲伤的余地，我还得战斗，这种悲伤更趋近于一种慢性疾病，蛰伏在血液深处，一瞬间你的血液状态是停滞着的，但它再次流动的时候，你的四肢百骸、五脏六腑，都是赖以为继的空气被强行剥离的痛苦，时间或许给予缓解的可能，时间根治不了你的本能，你的潜意识、你的肌肉记忆——你的条件反射。

 

我又看向德拉科，他还是没有任何表情，灰蓝色的眼像平静到让人恐慌的海面，我不敢，我也无法与之对视，那平静的海面底下是否有什么不能加以揣测的情感洪流，在静谧之后是否会有一场迟来的狂风骤雨，他在等我的回答吗？

 

他在等我的回答，我几乎是确定了。

 

**“你愿意吗？”**

**“你愿意和我一起去死吗，马尔福？”**

 

我不敢相信这是我问出来的，含有铁锈味的，我想我大概是把舌头咬出血了，可这并不疼痛，大概我早已习惯了更深的疼痛以及更为长久的麻木。

 

**“Scared, Potter?”**

 

我瞪大了眼睛，眼皮不受控制地突突直跳，德拉科的脸，一如既往苍白得不属于正常人的脸庞，高而挺的鼻梁，紧抿的唇线，望着我的灰蓝色双眼，奇怪的是，这样的对话发生在一个好天，不出意外的话或许会是一年中最好的时刻，拥有最好的阳光的一天，这个房间享有最好的光线，这使得德拉科的双眼趋近于两块圆形琥珀，银灰色的外壳，是凝固的水银，普鲁士蓝的内核，江河百川汇聚成了一整个冬日的海洋，那嘴唇上下开合，他的脸和二年级时候的那张重合，他问我——

 

**“Scared, Potter?”**

 

非常平稳的声线，不像在邀请我赶赴一场死神邀约，更类似于站在蜂蜜公爵的门口问我要不要来一块“吹宝超级”，我们就能拥有一整个空间的月光蓝风铃草泡泡。

 

**“You wish.”**

 

顺其自然地，我没有任何干预地说出了这句话，此刻我的眼皮跳得更厉害了，这让我不得不闭上了一会儿眼睛，再次睁开时因为光线的直射涌上了生理性的，酸涩的泪水。

 

于是我们背对背，德拉科很高，相比于二年级的背对背高了不少，那时候堪堪平行，现在我明显屈居下方，这让我产生了一点不甘心的情绪，我试图——

 

**“别踮脚，波特。”**

于是我老老实实，我，哈利·波特，老老实实地听着德拉科·马尔福的话。

 

**“一。” 是《1812序曲》OP.49第十五秒短暂的停顿。**

**“二。” 一分十七秒的瞬间变奏。**

**“三。” 一分五十四秒的惊雷。**

 

我们转身，我们握着魔杖，我们避开了眼神对视，但在下一秒我们的视线碰撞，我们同时扔掉了魔杖，这块阿克明斯特地毯像一块曝晒后的海绵，吸收了魔杖掉入绒头纱海洋的水声。

 

下一秒我们开始接吻，毫无章法地啃咬着对方的嘴唇，蹂躏着彼此软软的唇瓣，铁锈味弥漫开来，我们的接吻像是打铁，火花噼啪噼啪，牙齿叮叮咚咚，水声痴痴缠缠。

德拉科的脸在发烫，这是我们的脸颊相贴感受到的，在发烫，且温度持续升高，如同火山喷发的前奏，地表温度不断上升，地心的熔岩在沸腾叫嚣，噢，不止是他，我的脸颊也在燃烧。

 

我和德拉科就是这样，无比憎恶，无比厌烦，无比想避开着对方，可事实他妈的就是，梅林啊，该死的，我们又无比，全世界全银河系全宇宙的无比，最想和对方上床，最想来一场天昏地暗的性爱，如果下一秒我们死了怎么办，我漫无边际地想，别人就会发现我们，维持着抱着的姿势，抑或是保持着进入水光淋漓的甬道与阴茎相连的姿势，呼吸被彼此掠夺干净。

 

 **没有润滑咒，更没有人工润滑剂** ，单是精液的润滑就足够德拉科一指的进出，这大概是因为渴望了太久，那灼热的阳光铺满了大片我的肌肤，堪比他落到我身上的吻，是创世纪初米开朗琪罗落在我身上的色彩，我感受到我们是罪恶的，我们即将在下一刻被逐出伊甸园， **神分光暗，神分水陆** ，单指换两指并入，两指被三指开辟取代，德拉科进入的瞬间我体会到了如同被劈开的疼痛，我们都需要疼痛，只有疼痛让我们真切地感受着我们还活着，没有伏地魔的隐患，没有被疼痛折磨的闪电形疤痕，没有黑压压有如虚幻森林的摄魂怪，是真正的战后，是真正的百废待兴，是真正的从头来过。

 

 

 

我在开拓波特，有如打造我的特洛伊木马，在他已经开始意识不清地喊出德拉科的时候我仍旧固执地，每挺入一下就吐出一声波特，这是我的特权，从一而终。

 

每一声波特都伴随着一个落在他蝴蝶骨处的吻，他比起我想象得要瘦，瘦削的蝴蝶骨像怒张的翅膀，每一个吻都像是在催化他这双翅膀的张开，为了我而毫无遮拦出此刻的脆弱、不堪、或者说是淫荡。

 

我用手捂住了波特的嘴巴，那湿软的舌头时不时撞击我的掌心，然后那温软的唇瓣再一次拭去水痕，终于他转过头，湖绿色的双眼里泛起了水纹，眼角泛红地看着我，像海贝冲上海滩，渴求晒干晒透再被滋润，我们接了一个漫长无比的吻，舌头彼此勾缠，我舔过波特的齿列，宛如划过一串白风铃。

 

我采撷他胸口的蓓蕾，那个趋于浅粉色和浅褐色之间的小红莓，于干燥的空气中颤巍巍地挺立，像一株月下含羞草，嵌在我两指指缝间，我的指尖顺着乳晕打转，用吻覆盖，舌尖品尝，牙齿轻咬，看着它陷入再回复原状，我乐此不疲，并在波特试图阻止的时候反抓住他的手腕，深埋在他体内的性器缓缓研磨他的靶心。

 

波特的腰比如他的臀部纤细多了，这样一个比较并不合适，但我就是想这么形容，在性爱中的每一步我们都在云巅踮脚行走，词汇有如微风而过吹散后的细碎云雾， **词汇本身没有意义，是我们赋予了它意义** 。

 

我扣住波特的腰，另一只手在他铃口处抚慰，黏腻的液体浸润了我的指尖，我一下又一下往他的敏感点抽送，正中花心，他在抽搐，我用余光瞥见了他撑着地毯的手指在发抖，他的脚趾蜷曲，他的呻吟就是最好的催情剂，肠壁绞紧，勾勒出我性器的形状，在云破天开之际我往里更深地推进了一下，波特滴下的汗打湿了那一小块地毯，酒红色在此刻趋向暗红，这是我们种下的禁果。

 

我开始射精，射精过程漫长到能有一个世纪，我对他的性欲无穷无尽，膨胀到难以被吞噬，我是个卑劣、愚蠢、不堪的偷窥者，槲寄生下的吻，有求必应屋的吻，波特的每一个吻，都不该属于别的任何人，那是我的，我爱他，我恨他，他是我童年的假想谈资，是霍格沃茨永远争锋相对的敌人，我恨极了所有的眼神在他身上聚焦，直到我也甘愿就此沦陷，我恨极了爱着他的我自己，爱着他的我自己将我从深渊拉出，我大口地呼吸，七寸被死死拿捏。

 

他惧怕死亡，我知道，即便他直面了那么多次死亡，哪怕是在人生最开始的那些时刻他就被迫接触了，哪怕自己亲身也如主莅临过最深的黑暗，他还是惧怕着的，死亡该是一场有准备的告别，而他每一次经历的都是不告而别，来不及告别的失去让他躲避一轮又一轮来自我的出击，是否觉得我也会死去，而他将再一次失去， **去他妈的，那我们在性爱之中死去也未尝不可以。**

 

但在此之前，我们还有无数个白昼黑夜——

饮鸠止渴，至死方休。

至死不休。

 

FIN


End file.
